1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door seals. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a movable door seal.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In many environments, e.g., on an airplane, two separate areas may need to be sealed off from one another by smoke and flame barriers while still providing access between the two areas. This helps prevent the spread of fires and also keeps smoke from spreading from the first area to the second area if there is smoke in the first area. This can be especially important in airplane, boats, or other areas where a large number of people are confined to small spaces or in situations where escape from a fire may not be easy. For example in one situation this may prevent the spread of fire or smoke from a storage area or area where there are no people to an area highly populated with people such as the passenger compartment of an airplane. Preventing smoke from a fire in the storage area from reaching the passenger compartment may save a large number of lives as inhalation of smoke is many times the largest cause of death in a fire. Therefore, if a doorway is provided between the two areas it must be sealed on all four sides of the door so that no smoke or flames can penetrate through the closed door.
One prior design for a doorway which acts as a smoke and flame barrier provides a door frame on all four sides of the door. In this design the seal for the door can either be placed on the door itself or on the door frame. One problem with this design is the door frame at the bottom of the door must be higher than the floor. This is because the door needs to open and close properly and also contact the door frame at the bottom of the door so that a smoke tight seal can be made. This can be a major safety hazard as the door frame at the bottom of the door is a trip hazard for anyone passing through the doorway. This can be a source of liability and danger, especially in situations where the public or employees will be using the doorway.
Thus there is a need for a sealing mechanism that addresses the problems above, as well as others.